Just as you are
by lizard1969
Summary: Callen has ghosts. Ghosts that won't allow him to move on. But maybe the right person has come along to make him feel again.


a/n I know a lot of stories have Kensi/Callen pairing but I just don't see the chemistry. Kensi and Nate on the other hand...This story is Callen and Giordano who I thought had alot of chemistry.

**Just as you are...**

The sting had finished. It was all wrapped up and she had left an impression. Her cockiness, her sensuality, her intelligence, her rawness, her love for junk food and her beauty had certainly made him think of getting to know her better. Not a relationship because Callen, G didn't do relationships not since the one, the one that got away. Relationships meant ties, they meant danger and lack of freedom. He just couldn't, couldn't put anyone he loved in any danger. It was hard enough coping with the danger his team faced everyday let alone someone who'd be his soul mate.

He was on his daily run. He knew she was hanging around for a while debriefing with Hetty. He tried to clear his mind, but her face kept popping up as did uncertainty. Sam had told him that Natalie was great, that he should ask her out. But Callen could only think of the ramifications. Always thinking, always analysing, always trying not to let his emotions cloud his decision making, always so careful yet always so alone.

He got to his front door, bent over in exhaustion. He'd pushed himself hard. Sweat dripped off him as he breathed in and out. He opened the door and pulled off his wet shirt, walking straight past the mirror he hit the showers. Callen didn't do mirrors, not since the shooting, but come to think of it not ever. Mirrors reflected everything that was missing in his life. Looking in one, emptiness stared back, his now constant friend.

As he allowed himself to succumb to the release water gave him, his thoughts wandered back to her, Natalie...Natalie. Should he, could he? Others wouldn't think twice after all she did basically throw herself at him. They all think they can fix him, help him, love him and make him whole, mend the broken. But Callen knows he's far too gone for that. All he can hope is a temporary remedy, a slice of fleeting heaven, a release for his male frustrations.

It was another day of scheming, deceiving, dodging bullets, saving his team, completing paperwork and feeling exhausted. They all went home and Hetty called him over, "Mr Callen, Ms Giordano is leaving tomorrow afternoon. She feels that she has left some things unfinished," Callen looked at her and smirked. Hetty smirked back, "Well goodnight Mr Callen...make sure you lock up," and left.

Callen stood there alone. Flashbacks like a slide show flickered through his head then he pulled out his phone, "Hey it's me...yeah I heard you're leaving tomorrow. Have you eaten? No, good I'll bring some take out. No, no salad...I think I know what you like. I won't disappoint." With that he hung up.

Within minutes he was at her door and she opened it with her glorious yet mischievous smile, "Did you make mine a double?"

"With the lot," he smiled back and pushed his way through past her, gently brushing her shoulder. Dinner was eaten and beer was drunk. Callen looked at her as she cleared the mess, her long arms, her perfectly toned body moving in harmony. Having finished she moved over to Callen and sat next to him on the couch, "So, dinner was good but that's not why I wanted you to come over," she said as she bored into his eyes and gently caressed his face with her slender fingers. Callen didn't know how to respond. He was out of practise. She raised her other hand and cupped his neck and slid it down over his chest. She could feel his breathing quicken as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in and passionately kissed her. His other hand shot to her mid-drift and pulled her in. She was taken aback but responded just as hungrily. He was good to kiss. His lips so soft and passionate, his arms so toned and hard and his eyes so bottomless and hurt.

He felt her give in to his need. As the kiss lingered, he untied her top and she let it slip off. She was beautiful. The kiss ended slowly and sweetly, then she started to lift his t-shirt and Callen's eyes went deadly cold and his hands went to hers so abruptly it made her yelp, "Callen...?"

He was confused. He stood up pulling down his shirt and apologising profusely. She got up and followed him, "Callen what's wrong?"

He looked away, starting to pace the room, "I can't...I just can't," he repeated.

"But why?" she pleaded then cupping his face in her hands, "I'll be gentle." That got a smile for him and his eyes pooled, "I...6 months ago I was shot, took 5 hits and ..."

"And you think the scars will repulse me, turn me off? Callen there's more to you than what happen 6 months ago. I want you and I don't care what scars you have. I'll take you broken and all G. Callen," she said that whilst he stared at her. She kissed him and then started to pull off his shirt. He let her. His body trembling at her touch. Then she touched each scar and kissed them softly, gently. As she did she imagined him being shot, twisting and jerking with pain and falling to the ground. She imagined him alone close to death, a wave of pity and sorrow overcame her and then she looked up and saw what was in front of her; G. Callen alive and very much a man.

He felt her softness and her compassion. She was the woman he needed, someone who wouldn't judge, who wouldn't run away who would just accept him and love him even for one night. A single tear streamed down his cheek, she saw it and kissed it. Her lips moved to his lips, they engaged and the rest became legend.


End file.
